Balonku
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Tentang Akashi dan sebuah lagu yang menggugah rasa ingin tahu hatinya. ("Kumpulan Lagu Anak-anak Indonesia" judulnya. Akashi Seijurou, mengernyitkan alis sembari menatap buku misterius itu lekat-lekat. "...Sepertinya ini buku lagu enka dari luar negeri." Akashi, itu bukan lagu enka.) Ngaco!Akashi


Pemuda bermanik heterokromatis itu terpikat oleh sebuah buku yang terkucil berdebu di pojok rak perpustakaan. Buku yang terlihat tua, dengan tema yang tak terduga, dan parahnya lagi itu bukan buku sastra Jepang atau sejarah Jepang seperti yang tertulis pada label rak yang memuat buku misterius ini.

"Kumpulan Lagu Anak-anak Indonesia" judulnya.

Akashi Seijurou, mengernyitkan alis sembari menatap buku misterius itu lekat-lekat.

"...Sepertinya ini buku lagu _enka_ dari luar negeri."

Akashi, itu bukan lagu _enka_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balonku**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Lagu anak-anak "Balonku" © AT Mahmud**

**Warning: Absurd!Akashi, humor garing krenyes, maksa abis, sedikit shonen-ai, ooc.**

**-Tak ada satu pun Akashi Seijuurou yang terluka harga dirinya selama proses pembuatan fanfic ini-**

**~Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou, enam belas tahun, kali ini akan sedikit berbagi cerita tentang ilmu baru yang baru ia dapatkan hari ini.

Ini semua berawal dari ketika ia pergi ke perpustakaan sekolahnya tatkala bel pulang berbunyi.

—baiklah, Akashi memang terkenal cerdas dan pandai. Ia memang mendapat julukan _the emperor_ ketika bermain basket. Akashi memang orang jenius yang mungkin kemampuan bermain _shogi_-nya bisa menyaingi orang bernama Orihara Izaya dari anime sebelah(1).

Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang merasa biasa ketika mendengar istilah 'Akashi mengakrabkan diri dengan buku'. Mungkin efek kejutnya tidak selebay seperti ketika Aomine mendadak dapat nilai seratus tatkala ujian matematika atau ketika Midorima tersenyum ramah pada semua orang sepanjang hari, namun tetap saja rasanya agak... janggal.

Bukan berarti Akashi itu tipe remaja masa pergolakan yang benci buku—yang jadi masalah adalah Akashi sudah terlalu pintar untuk mencari ilmu dari buku. _Plis_, para pembuat buku bisa nangis darah bila mereka mendengar kritikan Akashi tentang buku-buku yang mereka buat.

Kesimpulannya, Akashi memang sudah jarang membaca buku sejak ia memasuki usia puber (adanya mah remaja puber itu biasa ke warnet buat buka situs porno—dalam kasus Aomine atau menggalau sendiri di resotran _fastfood_ sambil menyeruput _Vanilla Shake_—dalam kasus Kuroko). Namun bukan berarti ia tak akan sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca buku di kala senggang. Kita harus ingat akan teori yang mengatakan bahwa orang yang rajin membaca akan menjadi pintar!

Oke, tergantung bukunya. Kalau baca buku fisika ya jadi pintar fisika, kalau rajin baca _manga_ ya jadi pintar bikin _manga_—minimal jadi _otaku_ atau _fujoshi_ atau bisa juga _fudanshi_.

Dan berhubung saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat, di mana hari ini latihan di klub basket sedang diliburkan sementara papan _shogi_ Akashi baru saja tercebur ke sungai (jangan tanya kenapa bisa terjadi) tadi pagi, maka si pemuda berambut warna ceri ini memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya di perpustakaan. Selain karena ia suka membaca, perpustakaan adalah tempat favoritnya karena memang di sana terlampau sepi. Kadang penjaga perpustakaannya pun menghilang entah kemana. Barangkali asyik nonton drama Korea di ruang dokumentasi sebelah.

Singkat kata, kini Akashi sedang memilih-milih buku di antara rak untuk dibaca. Butuh waktu tak sedikit untuk mengatur perjodohan antara Akashi dengan buku. Karena—yah, Akashi tidak akan sembarang memilih buku untuk dibaca. Sama halnya dengan Midorima yang hanya mau membaca buku _fengshui_, majalah primbon, atau buku tentang horoskop. Selebihnya sih dia ogah baca. Menyentuh saja alergi.

"_Midorimacchi, kalau buku 'meramal garis tangan' gimana?"_

(Itu sih lain cerita.)

Dan di sinilah sebuah takdir mulai terjalin. Tiba-tiba saja manik heterokromatis milik Akashi terhenti di salah satu rak pojokan perpustakaan yang sudah sangat berdebu. Entah karena buku di bagian sini tak pernah tersentuh atau memang karena petugas perpustakaannya terlalu malas bersih-bersih. Namun seolah tak peduli akan betapa nistanya warna debu yang membuatnya merasa ingin menjambak rambut Haizaki dan sarang laba-laba abstrak yang seolah menyegel akses menuju buku di rak itu (Akashi mulai curiga bila akan ada iblis yang menawarkan jasa sebagai pelayan ganteng berkacamata(2) kalau ia menyentuh jaring itu), Akashi dengan _stoic_-nya mengambil senjata berupa kemoceng dan dengan santainya menggusur para laba-laba beserta debu-debu cantik yang sudah seolah euforia bagi mereka. Walhasil, tempat tinggal yang mereka bangun bertahun-tahun lenyap seketika digusur Akashi.

Berlebihan kah? Maaf saja, laba-laba juga punya hati! Jangan samakan dengan pisau belatiii~

(dan sejak kapan ini berubah menjadi acara tentang parodi lagu?)

Ketika rak itu bersih sempurna dari gangguan debu dan sarang laba-laba, kala itu pula Akashi seolah terhipnotis oleh keberadaan sebuah buku yang menurutnya agak janggal dan menarik perhatian. Tanpa ragu atau curiga akan kemungkinan bahwa buku itu bisa saja merupakan _Death Note_ (jujur saja Akashi malah akan senang kalau mendapat buku seperti ini) atau bisa jadi majalah _yaoi_ yang disembunyikan para siswi _fujoshi_ di rak sakral ini, dengan santainya Akashi mengambil buku misterius itu.

"I-ini..." Akashi menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang dramatisasinya selevel dengan film horror. Di tangannya yang gemetar terpampang jelas judul buku yang sukses menggugah hatinya itu.

"Kumpulan Lagu Anak-anak Indonesia" judulnya.

Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya. Indonesia? Negara di Asia Tenggara yang pendiri ASEAN itu kan? Negara yang katanya pernah swasembada beras tapi sekarang malah hobi impor beras itu kan? Kalau nggak salah sih adiknya bapaknya pakdenya keponakannya ibunya Akashi ada hubungan gelap sama proklamatornya itu negara—

—kalau nggak salah. Kalau 'nggak', ya berarti 'salah'.

(Sama aja bohong.)

Pemuda berambut merah sembur tersebut memandang lekat-lekat pada _cover_ buku tersebut. Buku yang terlihat sederhana, warna kertasnya sudah menyoklat dan ada beberapa lipatan di sana-sini. Namun entah mengapa seolah ada mantra sihir tertentu yang seolah mengikat Akashi untuk tertarik pada buku yang satu ini. Entah siapa penyihir ajaib yang memantrai buku ini sehingga bisa sampai ke tangannya.

(Kala itu Akashi belum tahu bahwa di negara Indonesia ada sebuah profesi serba bisa yang biasa disebut '_dukun_'.)

Maka setelah mengamati buku itu dari luar secara singkat namun lugas, Akashi menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari hasil pengamatannya terhadap buku tersebut.

"...Sepertinya ini buku lagu _enka_ dari luar negeri."

Akashi, itu bukan lagu _enka_.

* * *

Setelah Akashi membaca beberapa partitur yang tertera dalam buku itu (bahkan mencoba menyanyikan beberapa lagu seperti "Kemarin, paman datang~ Pamanku dari desaaa~" walau suaranya tidak jelek-jelek amat namun jelas bukan berarti nyanyiannya bagus), ia mulai tersihir lagi oleh sebuah lagu yang sederhana namun seolah menanamkan jurus maut ke dalam hatinya.

_**BALONKU**_

_**AT Mahmud**_

_**Balonku ada lima rupa-rupa warnanya**_

_**Hijau, kuning, kelabu, merah muda dan biru**_

_**Meletus balon hijau DOR! hatiku sangat kacau**_

_**Balonku tinggal empat, kupegang erat-erat**_

Akashi terperangah tatkala melihat lirik lagu ini. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Akashi mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, ia sungguh _shock_ berat.

Lagu ini... Lagu ini...

"...kenapa..."

"Kenapa di lagu ini tidak ada balon yang warna merah?"

Rupanya ia _shock_ karena _image color_ dia tidak tertera dalam lagu. Menohok gitu, Momoi yang _manager_ (dan bukan _player_) beserta Haizaki yang _berserker_ itu saja disebutkan di dalam lagu. Kok cuma warna merahnya Akashi yang bisa nggak ngeksis gitu?!

(Ternyata Akashi lupa kalau ada satu-dua warna lain yang tidak masuk ke itu lagu.)

Dari sini Akashi mulai mengambil hipotesis bahwa negara (mantan) agraris yang bernama Indonesia itu tidak penganut prinsip _Power Rangers_—yang mana warna merah selalu jadi pemimpin bagi warna-warna lainnya.

—ah masa, buktinya di lagu "Pelangi" yang ini ada warna merahnya kok!

_**Merah**__**, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru~**_

Tuh kan ada warna merahya. Dan kali ini benar saja, naruhnya di paling awal. Akashi jadi merasa songong sendiri karena kewibawaannya sebagai kapten seolah terangkat di lagu ini.

(Kemudian Akashi menghiraukan fakta bahwa kali ini makin banyak anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang terdeskriminasi karena warna mereka tidak ikut ngeksis di lagu ini. Yah, yang penting dia ngeksis gitu)

Jadi—bisa dibilang hipotesis Akashi tentang neara penganut prinsip _Power Rangers_ tadi **salah**.

(Jangan sekali-sekali mengatakan hal ini secara _live _di depan orangnya kalau kalian tidak mau terkena sabetan gunting!)

Yah, bisa jadi pencipta lagu inilah yang tidak suka pada acara _Power Rangers_—entah acara itu sudah masuk Indonesia di jaman lagu ini dibuat atau belum.

(Jelas belum.)

* * *

merasa agak tidak terima dengan absennya warna merah di lagu 'Balonku' ini, Akashi mulai mengadakan observasi kecil-kecilan pada lirik lagu ini—entah sebenarnya ia sadar kalau nama warnanya sudah numpang eksis pada kata 'merah muda' atau tidak. Tapi tetap saja numpang ngeksis di warna milik orang lain bukanlah gayanya.

Sudahlah, mari kita mulai dari bait pertama.

_**Balonku ada lima rupa-rupa warnanya**_

"..."

...sepertinya Akashi merasa kalau bait bertama ini bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk dibahas—maksudnya, kelihatannya ia tak ingin menganalisis bagian ini karena tak ada warna terkuak di bait ini.

Akashi pilih-pilih ternyata.

(sebuah gunting melayang dan menancap ke tembok tepat si sebelah sang pengetik naskah.)

Errr... ngomong-ngomong, tidakkah angka lima itu mencerminkan jumlah reguler yang bermain dalam lapangan basket tiap tim?

...

...krik.

...Oke, garing. Sekarang kita paham mengapa Akashi tidak ingin membahas bait yang satu ini. Sebuah _opening_ memang tidak boleh terlalu 'wah' karena akan mengacaukan alur ke depannya nanti. (masa?)

Jadi, mari kita menuju bait kedua.

**Hijau, kuning, kelabu, merah muda dan biru**

Jadi yang menjadi makhluk ter-_summon_ adalah Midorima, Kise, Haizaki, Momoi, dan Aomine.

Akashi paham betul tentang alasan mengapa nama Aomine (warna biru) diletakkan paling akhir sendiri. Aomine itu dakian, dan ia pasti sengaja ditaruh paling belakang supaya dakinya tidak menular ke siapapun. Sementara Momoi (warna merah muda) yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya Aomine sengaja ditaruh sebelum pemuda tan itu sebagai penangkal virus daki. Secara, Momoi kan sudah kebal pada daki Aomine karena mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil. Yah, semacam kekebalan alami gitu.

(—tunggu, jadi daki itu disebabkan oleh virus?)

Kemudian tentang Kise dan Haizaki. Akashi paham betul kalau Haizaki ada dendam kesumat khusus pada Kise mengenai perihal perebutan posisi sebagai reguler dan perkara rebutan cewek. Sayangnya Haizaki kalah telak pada kedua persaingan. Coba kalau waktu smp lalu dia embat Aomine, pasti Kise bakal mencak-mencak. Menurut Akshi, kesalahan terbesar Haizaki saat itu adalah mengira bahwa Kise benar-benar menyukai pacarnya yang kala itu ia rebut. Padahal dari dulu jelas-jelas kalau Kise itu _onesided_ ke Aomine.

(...ternyata Akashi ada bakat jadi _fudanshi._)

Ngomong-ngomong, bisa jadi posisi warna Haizaki yang ada tepat di belakang warna Kise itu mengimplikasikan bahwa saat ini Haizaki sedang 'mengejar' Kise. Entah karena ini masih mengenai perkara balas dendam atau tentang tagihan jajan bakso yang sampai sekarang Kise masih ada hutang sama Haizaki.

(Sejak kapan mereka jajan bakso barengan?)

Ah, sudah. Mari kita kesampingkan saja perkara itu. Ada satu hal yang paling membuat Akashi gregetan penuh tanya. Itu, warna pertama. Kok bisa warna hijau gitu ya? Maksudnya—Midorima jadi orang pertama yang nama warnanya ngeksis di lagu ini! Oke, kalau mau dipikir logis sih—pasti karena Midorima itu yang paling waras di antara kelima orang yang warnanya disebut-sebut oleh lagu ini. Bukan berarti orang yang fanatik dengan _Oha Asa_ sampai bela-belain bawa _lucky item_ setiap hari itu waras, hanya saja ia masih 'agak mending' bila dibandingkan keempat sisanya.

Kise Ryouta yang banyak _fangirl_ tapi orientasi seksualnya malah melenceng ke seorang pemain basket legenda, Haizaki Shougo sang preman jahanam yang sempat kena tonjok seorang pemain basket legenda gegara terbukti berencana berbuat mesum(?) pada Kise dan Kuroko, Momoi Satsuki yang jatuh cinta berat pada seorang bayangan tanpa orang walau ada gosip di sana-sini tentang hubungannya dengan seorang pemain basket legenda, dan Aomine Daiki yang sok _in denial_ ke Kise dan sempat ada _affair_ sama si bayangan imutnya.

—perasaan ending-endingnya Akashi kebanyakan muji Aomine deh.

('Seorang pemain basket legenda', duh.)

Kembali ke inti, pokoknya aneh gitu kalau Midorima yang sederhana serta rajin menonton _Oha Asa_ itu mendapat tempat pertama di lagu ini. Akashi benar-benar tak habis pikir—

_**Meletus balon hijau DOR! hatiku sangat kacau**_

"..."

—sekarang Akashi paham maksudnya. Ternyata Midorima sengaja dieksiskan di bait kedua gegara dia jadi karakter yang mati duluan di lagu ini.

Entah perkara balon yang meletus itu sama maknanya dengan karakter film _horror_ yang dibunuh hantu atau tidak.

Pokoknya bait ini begitu mencerminkan klimaks, lihat saja hati penyanyi yang menjadi sangat kacau ketika rambut Midorima meletus!

(Semua orang juga akan kaget kalau yang meletus itu rambut Midorima.)

Kemudian Akashi mulai berubah pikiran dari iri menjadi iba kepada Midorima.

"...Shintarou, aku tak akan melupakan perjuanganmu."

Walau entah apa maksudnya ketika mengucapkan gumaman simpatik selaku monolog di ruang perpustakaan sunyi ini. Anggap saja bentuk keprihatian Akashi kepada Midorima yang sudah bukan lagi bagian dari—

—oh tunggu! Bukankah itu juga bisa berarti bahwa Midorima pergi dari lingkungan tempat ia dulu berada. Dengan kata lain, menemukan tempat pulangnya yang baru. Iya kan?

Sekilas, nama 'Takao Kazunari' terbesit di kepala Akashi (dengan ingatan kuat akan panggilan "Shin-chaan~ Shin-chaaan~!" yang tak pernah berhenti sepanjang peratndingan semifinal mereka di _Winter Cup_). Dan kini ia tahu bahwa bait ketiga ini artinya tak seburuk kelihatannya. Midorima telah menemukan _soulmate_ sejatinya (Akashi jelas menyadari hal itu tatkala ia bermain melawan Shuutoku di semifinal _Winter cup_), oleh karena itu ia pergi dari cangkang lamanya untuk menerima sambutan di rumah baru tempatnya berbagi suka duka.

Oh, betapa indahnya hubungan antar _teammate_ di Shuutoku.

—Atau mungkin sebenarnya ada cerita tersendiri antara Midorima dan Takao? Yang jelas suatu saat nanti Akashi akan mengorek informasi langsung dari yang bersangkutan.

Setelah kegalauan Akashi tentang nasib Midorima (dan yang lebih utama tentang nasib keeksisannya sendiri) sedikit teringankan, ia segera mulai menganalisa bait keempat. Bait terakhir, yang jelas akan ada sesuatu yang besar di sini (mungkin).

_**Balonku tinggal empat, kupegang erat-erat**_

Benar, Midorima sudah hengkang menjalin cinta bersama Takao ("Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan dia _nanodayo_!" seru Midorima entah dari alam mana), maka tersisa empat orang dengan status tanpa kejelasan. Kise, Haizaki, Momoi, dan Aomine. Keempatnya berhasil _survive_, dalam ikatan rantai erat yang diciptakan sang Maha Kuasa. Akan saling terkekang selamanya tanpa bisa terlepas—

—tunggu dulu. Sebentar. Kalau begitu...

Jangan bilang kalau...

"...jadi keempat orang ini terlibat semacam skandal _foursome_?"

Akashi menganga lebar. Terlalu lebar untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Jangan bilang kalau keempat bawahan—temannya itu terlibat dalam sebuah cinta segiempat ala sinetron roman picisan.

Misalnya saja, Kise dan Aomine sebenarnya saling cinta. Namun orang tua Aomine menolak tegas dan menyiapkan Momoi sebagai tunangan dan pendamping hidup Aomine. Kise pun kecewa karena Aomine terlanjur akan dinikahkan dengan seorang wanita yang tanpa cela. Di saat itulah Haizaki menyatakan cintanya pada Kise dan memperrumit keadaan. Akankah Kise dan Aomine berhasil memperjuangkan cinta mereka? Ataukah mereka akan terpisah dan terikat oleh dua benang merah yang berbeda? Saksikan dalam sinetron _'Shalala move on'_—

Akashi membanting meja. Entah darimana ia mendapat konklusi yang membentuk plot yang sangat dramatis seperti itu. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini ia sering ngelindur dan menonton sinetron di tengah malam?

Untungnya sepi, tak ada yang melihat ketika moralitasnya menjadi labil sesaat.

Demi apa, sekarang ia paham betul tentang segala skandal yang disembunyikan oleh rekan-rekannya. Dari 'cinta pertama terbaik sedunia'(3) antara Midorima dan Takao hingga skandal cinta penuh intrik antara Kise dan Aomine. Ternyata begitu mereka semua di balik Akashi!

Di akhir analisisnya, Akashi hanya mendesah panjang sembari memijit keningnya. Tak ia sangka bahwa lagu ini menyimpan rahasia tentang skandal para rekan-rekannya. Barulah ia merasa bersyukur karena namanya tidak ikut disebut-sebut dalam lagu ini. Coba kalau iya, bisa ketahuan kalau dia lagi _totally in crush_ dan mau coba PDKT sama si Furihata Kouki yang dari Seirin it—

—ups.

(Sebuah gunting melayang telak mengenai tembok di sebelah kepala sang penulis naskah.)

Begitulah sebuah sore yang damai dilalui oleh Akashi. Intinya ia sudah tak lagi mempermasalahkan tentang warna merahnya yang tidak di'tunjukkan merahmu!' oleh lagu tersebut. Misinya sekarang adalah mencari objek-objek terkait untuk dimintai keterangan lebih lanjut!

(Mendadak Akashi seperti wartawan infotaiment.)

Entah lagi kalau besoknya Akashi mulai cari gara-gara pengan lagu 'Pelangi' yang juga bahas soal warna rambut.

Paling tidak ini semua berakhir bahagia, walau jelas sang pencipta lagu sama sekali tidak pernah kepikiran mengenai skandal para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ saat proses pembuatan lagu. Iya lah, wong di jaman itu _manga Kuroko no Basuke_ aja belum dibuat.

Lagi pula kan hasil analisis Akashi itu kan benarnya ya kalau nggak salah.

Kalau 'nggak benar', ya pasti 'salah' analisisnya.

(Jangan sekali-sekali mengatakan hal ini secara _live _di depan orangnya kalau kalian tidak mau terkena sabetan gunting!)

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**OMAKE 1**

"Shintarou, aku tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Takao Kazunari." Nada penuh keyakinan.

"Hah?" Reaksi penuh ke-_absurd_-an.

"EEEH? JADI GOSIPNYA SUDAH KESEBAR NIH? ADUH JADI MALUUU~" Reaksi yang senang-senang saja. Kelewat senang, malah.

"APA!? Sejak kapan kami—" Pengelakan mutlak datang dari Midorima.

"Ternyata memang (analisisku) benar." Determinasi Akashi makin menguat.

"Tidak, kami—" Masih berusaha untuk mengelak.

"Restuin kami ya, Akashiii~" Satu orang pede menghancurkan usaha Midorima.

"TAKAOOOO!"

Kemudian setelanya Midorima tidak menyapa Takao selama seminggu.

* * *

**OMAKE 2**

"Kise, kau tahu... sebenarnya aku... aku mencintaimu." Aomine menggenggam tangan Kise. Entah kenapa tahu-tahu adegan langsung masuk klimaks begini.

"E-eh? Aominecchi, kok tahu-tahu—" Kise kelabakan karena terlalu kaget.

"DIA BOHONG RYOUTA, JANGAN PERCAYA PADANYA!" Kedua insan menoleh pada sesemakan di belakang mereka.

"Akashi/Akashicchi?" Ngapain ini orang ganggu momen menembak/ditembak gue?

"Daiki sudah ditunangkan sama Satsuki." _Poker face_.

"A-Aominecchi, jadi kau... AOMINECCHI JAHAAAATTT!" Kise kabur, nangis bombay.

"KISE! Woi Akashi, lu tega banget kalo ngerjain gue! Mana mungkin gue ditunangin ama Satsuki! Ortu gue tahu kali kalo masakannya itu racun!" Aomine mulai emosi, tapi masih tak berani marah pada Akashi.

"Bukannya Ryouta sendiri juga ada _affair_ sama Shougo ya?" _Poker face_.

"APA—arrgh, nggak tahu ah!" Aomine kalap, namun mengejar Kise masih jadi yang utama.

Akashi sedang merasa bagai pembela keadilan karena telah menunjukkan jalan yang lurus pada rekan-rekannya.

(Paling tidak begitulah yang ia kira.)

* * *

Footnote:

(1) Durarara!

(2) Claude (Kuroshitsuji II)

(3) Translasi Indonesia dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (manga yaoicough)

**(semacam) moral value: Jangan gampang percaya sama lagu anak-anak! /salah!**

**Moral value sesungguhnya: Hati-hati kalau mau main intrepretasi! Salah-salah bisa bikin skandal!**

**A/N 1: Konnichiwa, saya kembali membawakan sebuah cerita absurd ke fandom ini. Mohon maaf banget untuk Akashi-kun yang entah bagaimana jadi nista di fanfic ini (nangis darah takut kena sabet gunting). Sekali lagi, ini hanyalah fanfiksi. Dan saya tahu betul bahwa Akashi jadi ooc abis di sini karena itu tolong maafkan saya! TAT**

**A/N 2: Btw tahu nggak sih, saya dapet ide pas mau masuk kamar mandi. Tahu-tahu kepikiran lagu 'Balonku' dan nyambung ke anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Terus kepikiran "MANA MERAHMU, AKASHIII!?" dan akhirnya saya wujudkan kegalauan itu dalam fiksi (abal) ini. OTL Bikinnya ngebut sehari makanya hasilnya absurd hahahah.**

**A/N 3: Bicara soal warna, SAYA LUPA KALO WARNA UNGU-NYA MURASAKIBARA JUGA SAMA SEKALI GA NGEKSIS DI LAGU MANAPUN, SUMPIL! /plak! Saya bahkan lupa nge-mention dia di fic ini, padahal saya sempet nyebut-nyebut Kuroko dikit. Murasakibaraaa, maafin sayaaaa! Padahal warna ungu itu harusnya warna favoritttt QAQ (beli pocky satu kardus).**

**A/N 4: Last, silahkan menyumbang bentuk apresiasi berupa review untuk fanfic ini. Kritik membangun tentu sangat diterima, dan flame juga diterima asal ada alasan yang kuat dan logis untuk mengirimkannya. (Jangan sampai ada yang bilang ngeflame fanfic ini karena dapet petunjuk dari Eyang S*bu* atau semacamnya) ^^**

**Mata ne~**

**Grant your wish, take your heart**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
